Various devices permit the collection and transmission of audio data (e.g., voice and other sounds). In some audio communication systems, an end user communication device (e.g., a wearable, hands-free and/or other highly portable device) allows a user to touch the device and thus communicate using a communication application operating on an intermediate communication device (e.g., a smartphone, computer, gaming device, tablet or other computing device) linked to and associated with the end user device and configured to act as a conduit for communications over a communication network or the like between the associated end user device and other end user devices.
Such portable end user devices can have limited energy sources. As a result, it would be advantageous to utilize communications between end user devices and intermediate communication devices that are energy efficient and thus extend the useful operational life of an energy source in the end user device.